halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Douglas-042
Untitled The pictures of douglas-042 and Alice-130, should be switched. S-042 was on the left. He is also the one with the Phoenix symbol on his shoulder pauldren. Alice-130 has a jolley roger symbol. She is the one who jumps over the Elite during the battle. They both do. And, by the way, wasn't it the Red leader who proposed to destroy th covenant ship together with Anders and with whom Forge had a heated discussion? Douglas-042 vs Jerome-092 There does seem to be a discrepancy. After reading the Red Team articles, using the cutscenes for reference, it would seem that Douglas-042 is (or should be identified as) Red Leader (the one with the stripes), not Jerome-092. Only the red-striped SPARTAN was present in the "She's Not My Girlfriend" cutscene in which a SPARTAN suggested the destruction of the fleeing Covenant vessel which held Anders. There also don't seem to be any sources confirming which of the other two SPARTANs is Jerome-092 or Alice-130; at least, no sources are cited. It seems the assumption is made that the shorter SPARTAN is Alice-130, but this is no more than speculation. Voice actor? We know that Jerome-092 was voiced by Crispin Freeman. However, upon viewing the credits for Halo Wars, Gideon Emery is listed as voice of a Spartan. Can it be presumed that Douglas is said Spartan, considering the only other unknown Spartan voice actor is for Alice-130? DTwirler 20:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Why do people think 042 is a 7 reference? Why do people insist on editing the trivia to include the fact that his SPARTAN number is a reference to 7. Whilst he might be Douglas 42 because of Douglas Adams, and Douglas has 7 characters, the fact that 42/6 = 7 is not a 7 reference. In a list of numbers from 001-150, some have to be divisible by 7, and it isn't special or worth mentioning. By the same token you could say SPARTANS 7, 14, 21, 28, 35, 49, 56, 63, 70, 77, 84, 91, 98, 105, 112, 119, 126, 133, 140 and 147 are all references to 7, when really, they had to exist, but that does not make them 7 references 05:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC). Because when thay made the game they could have called this character Douglas-101, but they didn't. thay chose to call him 042. I hope you'll understand what I mean.Portalier (talk) 14:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Age It wasn't that difficult I guessed his age and why would be senior ranks in 2531 he would be Junior that means as classified as 20 years old, Colby James (talk) 09:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) What armor are they wearing? Title say it all folks Chibifoxkit (talk) 20:25, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV, the original Mjolnir Armor given to the SPARTAN-IIs in 2525. This version didn't feature energy shields, however, Red Team's armors in Halo Wars received prototype energy shielding. -- [[User:Topal the Pilot|'Topal the Pilot']] ([[User talk:Topal the Pilot|''talk'']]| ) 21:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Douglas' face reveal, worth adding. Just adding this here: Douglas' face has been shown on multiple occation, in Halo Wars 2 Teaser Trailer and in Halo Wars 2. Maybe this is worth adding, with this said I take my leave. (Also I do not know how to scale it so here's a large picture. --Theh5 (talk) 13:20, August 22, 2017 (UTC)